Resisting Temptation
by Elliiee
Summary: After Bill's rejection to take her to the Vampire bar in Shreveport. Sookie decides to go solo, having strong determination to clear her brother's name and burning curiosity takes over her body and soul! Starts: S1-E4. With a few twists! Vikings & Fairies
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: After Bill's rejection to take her to the Vampire bar in Shreveport. Sookie decides to go solo, having strong determination to clear her brother's name and burning curiosity takes over her body and soul! Starts: S1 - E4. With a few twists!

**Note**: Thank you's go out to: Northwoman for beta'ing this fic and to: Peppermintyrose, Thyra10 and Suki59 for helping me get on the right track of things, with out them this story probably wouldn't have made it here today - Thank you, all of you for all the help :) :)

**Disclaimer**: I wish I did but sadly I do not own any of these characters the lucky owner is: Charlaine Harris. (Repeated for every chapter.)

**Resisting Temptation  
><strong>**Chapter 1: Interogation pt1  
>~*~<strong>

_**- The only way to get rid of temptation, is to yield to it - Oscar Wilde**_**.**

After the disagreement slash fight with Bill, Sookie decided to go solo and find this Vampire bar herself to gain answers or a lead on the murders of two women from her home town, Bon Temps, Louisiana. A town which usually is quite peaceful, unless you count the few drunken brawls that occasionally appear and the odd drama of a cheating partner, but never has there been anything as major as the latest string of events.

Why a vampire bar? Simple because both of these girls had vampire bites, and she knew this through her brother's mind, who on this rare occasion pleaded with her to believe him, and in a moment of desperation Jason let her in. So that is how she ended up here, pulling into said bar's parking lot. It wasn't hard to find, all she had to do was lower her shields and there was at least one person thinking about a '_Fangtasia_' which would be a fitting name for a vampire hang-out.

She was momentarily shocked that the queue went right back but thankfully she didn't have to wait long and she soon found herself being ID'd by a pretty, fierce-looking women with blonde hair who wore a tight fitted, black leather dress and super high heeled red pumps that matched her lips.

'ID.' She said in a bored voice.

'How funny, gettin' ID'd in a vampire bar.' Sookie said, having never been ID'd in her life as she rarely ever ventured outside of Bon-Temps and the only place with a bar in her town was where she worked since she was eighteen. The women looked at her with a critical eye.

'I can no longer tell the difference between human ages. We have to be careful we let no minors in.' She explained, in the same bored tone. Sookie reluctantly handed over her purse, which held her ID in the concealed clear compartment.

'Twenty-five, huh? How sweet it is.' She said handing her the purse back and stepping aside letting her enter.

Sookie suddenly felt very nervous as she descended the, what felt like, long flight of stairs down into the club. The inside decor was pretty much the same as the outside, dark - unless you count the bright red flashing, fancy letter sign outside on the roof that said 'Fangtasia.' On the inside, was dark wood and deep red walls decorated with what looked like posters and rule-guides.

Moving over to the bar Sookie perched on one of the stools, suddenly also feeling out of place, as she took in other people's attire which mostly consisted of black and showing off a lot of skin. She wore a white dress, with a green polka-dot bikini underneath she'd worn during the afternoon from tanning. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her back in a waterfall rhythm and over her shoulders, her shoe choice, white and light-pink heels, the toe end dyed pink, and the lining on the bottom of her shoe, including the heel pink, but the rest white..

Suddenly a man with tattoos, also dressed in black, with long black hair, appeared before her, fangs down and she knew this would be her first chance of clearing Jason's name and her first time being served by a vampire.

'What can I get you?' He asked her, eyeing her up and down in a way that made her shift in her seat uncomfortably.

'Gin and tonic, please.'

'Right away ma'am.' He paused. 'You don't look anythin' like our usual clientele.' He commented, as he started making her drink.

'No. I'm actually here on impulse. You see, there's been crimes in my local town, and I know for a fact both victims had vampire bites and I was hoping to get a lead by coming here to help clear my brother's name.' She pulled out two pictures and handed them to the guy.

'That one wanted death.' He said, pointing to a picture of Maudette Pickens.

'Did you see who they hung around with?' She asked.

'That's something we don't notice here. Most people who come want to die.' He said placing her drink down before her, having already paid him, he disappeared before she could have the chance to respond.

Sookie slipped the photos into her bag and sipped on her gin and tonic before locating a sign for the 'Ladies' room and headed in that direction. She felt well out of her comfort zone and felt like she'd achieved nothing except discovering that Maudette apparently wanted to die, but that didn't prove Jason's innocence in all of this and for the first time she thought of her curse as a failure seeing as how she can't read vampire minds and found herself feeling a little frustrated about not being able to read somebody's mind.

Downing the rest of her drink, Sookie pulls her act together and fixes her hair a little more. A little wandering around wouldn't hurt, would it? With her shields down, her secret safe, she's free to wander the bar without raising suspicion, just a curious bypasser. Taking a deep breath she thought she could use another gin and tonic and decided to make a bee-line to the bar after freshening up.

The vampire who served her earlier was back before her.

'Same again?' He asked her.

'Yes, thanks.' She said. Realising straight away vampires don't care for southern-manners, except perhaps Vampire Bill. The vampire behind the bar came back with her drink, much quicker than the first time.

'Found anything?' He asked.

'No.' She said, hating how disappointed she sounded, almost sulky.

'That's because you won't.' He paused. 'Good luck tryin'. Sookie thought that his eyes flickered to behind her but he was too fast to be certain.

'On the house.' He suddenly said to her, surprising her.

Sookie suddenly felt as though she was being watched and so she slowly started to move around the bar to do some nosying around to try and shake off the feeling, and all she really was able to pick up was: sex, sex, sex, sex and over the top fantasies that were either completely wrong or just... just ew.

She decided to take a seat at one of the spare tables that was pretty closed off from the rest of the bar, but still within the crowd type thing and that's when she noticed him... dark clothing, long blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, that seemed to fall directly upon her. He sat upon a raised platform, on a throne-like chair, the type you see in old historic films from the British that sometimes appear on the documentary channels. She hated to admit it, but she found him very attractive and something foreign started burning within her emotions.

She watched as he raised his hand in a motion that indicated she should join him, but instead she completely ignored this and focused on looking around, until the blonde women from the door was suddenly in front of her explaining that her 'master' was summoning her. Sookie felt like refusing, who the hell did this man, vampire - think he was? But she decided to go ahead anyway, seeing no other option out.

'Master? Miss. Stackhouse, here.' Blonde Vampire said.

'Miss. Stackhouse, I hear you've been asking questions to my staff? If you have any questions, you should come to me and ask me alone.' He said, in a voice filled with authority.

'Alrighty then.' She said, suddenly feeling nervous under his intense gaze as she pulled out the photos of Maudette and Dawn and if she didn't know any better she could have sworn he was... what was the expression she'd heard from so many people's thoughts before... e_ye fucking her_? Sadly this time, she didn't have her Merlotte's waitress tray with her for use, just her gin and tonic that was half empty.

'Do you know any of these girls?' She asked handing over the photos. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, as he studied the pictures. He pointed to the one of Maudette and said: 'This one I found too pathetic for my liking, however this one I have tasted.' He paused.

'Why do you ask, Miss Stackhouse?' He asked her. She shifted, suddenly feeling uncomfortable again.

'Because, there have been two murders in my home town. Two girls, previously linked with vampires and two said girls, previous flings of my brother's, who I know didn't commit the murders.' She explained.

'And how can you be so sure that your brother didn't commit these crimes you're speaking of?' Shit. She thought, suddenly feeling a little panicked.

'Look. If this is all you got, I really gotta go.' She said moving to put the pictures back into her bag. The only reason Bill sadly knew of her curse was because he accidently found out in her moment of curiosity and excitement of being unable to read someone's mind, and the fact they saved each other.

His hand whipped out so fast; she didn't have time to react as he grabbed hold of her wrist and then thousands of little electric type sparks shot through her arm from where he held it. She also felt warmth spread through her body. Sookie moved her gaze away from his hold on her and looked up to meet his piercing intense blue gaze.

'My office.' Was all he said, though she thought she saw several emotions pass through his eyes in a blur too fast for her to put a name to them.

'SOOKAH.' The sound of Bill's voice met her ears.

'Shit.' She said, looking up at this new vampire who still had hold of her eyes, pleadingly.

He seemed to get what she was silently asking him to do as she suddenly found her feet depart from the floor.

**Eric POV**.  
>~*~<p>

'What is going on?' Is the first thing I demand of the woman I deposited on my couch, This women has captured my attention from the moment she walked into my bar. I watched as she stood up and glared slightly at me before settling for pacing.

'There have been two murders both of which are women and said women have had links with vampires including on and off again relationships with my brother. I know from a very reliable source these two women have been to this bar and had fang marks.' She said, sounding very frustrated and damn, she looked hot.

'And you immediately assumed a vampire did this?' I asked, moving to sit behind my desk, and moved to place my feet above the table, ignoring the disdainful look she gave my new position. But what I was curious about is why she practically begged me to not let Compton see her. He was in deep shit with me anyway for not registering with me when he moved into my area and I'm surprised he made an appearance tonight, though I'm pretty sure the beauty before me was the reason.

'No. Vampires would drain the body right?' She asked looking directly at me.

'Yes, but what made you accuse my kind in the first place?' I asked her. This should be good.

'Mr...'

'Northman.' I finished for her.

'Mr. Northman, I wasn't accusing, more of a suspicion. I know my brother like I know one of my favourite books, inside and out. I know he isn't capable of these murders he's being accused of, I just find it strange that two women he's been linked with have also been linked with vampires recently and then they are found dead in their homes?' She paused.

'Jason may be many things but a murderer isn't one of them. One of the girls in question, had filmed...' I watched as Ms. Stackhouse shivered a little before collecting herself together. 'had filmed her encounter with a vampire. Our local police department made him watch the video, after locking him up for twelve hours, making him think he'd done the killings, when he hadn't murdered her. But according to him, there was a Vampire involved. The girl had taped her time with said vampire. So I thought I'd come here to see if I could recognise any, as we've had a few passing by in Bon Temps.'

'How can you be so sure your brother didn't do these attacks? Surly, if the human police didn't think he did it then, they wouldn't have arrested him?' Eric was surprised when a somewhat evil-bitter laugh left her lips, he found himself wanting to kiss... Wait? What did he just think?

'Mr. Northman, Andy Belfleur has been waiting a very long time for an opportunity to kill my brother's inflated ego and womanizing ways. Jason has never had to try to attract women, hell they practically fall at his feet, where as Andy has always been well, Andy was never popular, and always hated my brother. He's hell bent on not believing Jason to be innocence. I hoped by coming here, I might recognise some of the vampires, but I fear my visit has been rather disappointing.'

'Well, lucky for you Ms. Stackhouse, I happen to know every vampire in my area, as every vampire has to register with me first before they can settle in this area of Louisiana. So if you give me the description of the vampires that passed through your town, I might give you names, though I don't know what you are hoping to achieve because as you pointed out before, vampires drain their pray. How were these girls found and what of your connection to Bill Compton?' I asked her. Curiosity burned within me, regarding the Bill thing, more than likely she is the reason he has braved his presence in his bar.

'My connection to Mr. Compton is not your busi-' I zoomed at vampire speed so I was standing right before her, holding her gently by her throat and towering over her, loving the feel of her soft skin under my hand._ Come again_? I thought to myself, that last little bit of my thoughts surprised me, yet again and vampires aren't easily surprised, especially those as old as me.

I make sure to hold her gaze before saying. 'You will tell me of your connection to Mr. Compton and you will tell me how these girls where found.' I told her, surprised by the smirk that could easily rival my own which appeared on the curve of her lips.

'Don't try that glamour crap with me Mr. Northman. It does not work, and before you ask why, I don't know myself.' She confessed. I raised my eyebrow, again this woman had surprised me a third time in a short space of time. This is proving to be an interesting evening rather than the usual boring one. Struggling to maintain my façade, I didn't miss the fact she'd sidestepped my question about her connection to Bill and my powerful glamour didn't affect her when usually I would have what I wanted by now.

She'd also managed to win and hold my attention from the moment she walked into the bar and I found myself remembering how irritated I felt when she hadn't noticed me but I had her, normally it's the other way round when it comes to me and the vermin but not tonight.

'What are you?' I asked her. She rolled her eyes as if she'd heard that before.

'I'm a waitress.' She replied simply, almost in a bored tone.

'No...' I said, my eyes flicking over her face. I leaned in and let my nose run down the path between her ear lobe and bottom of her neck. I felt her heart rate pick up and as I let my hand trail down to rest between the swell of her breasts to feel the pounding rhythm of her heart underneath her skin, I whispered.

'You're something more... no mortal has ever evaded my glamour before. No human woman or man would have been able to achieve that.' I said.

The door to my office was suddenly swung open and I had the sudden urge to protect this strange woman. I pulled her behind me and went into a protective stance, ready to pounce on the intruder.

'SOOKAH.' Bill growled.

I raised an eyebrow upon hearing Sookie's groan. Yes, tonight is proving very interesting and almost entertaining.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone - the reason I'm posting this chapter so soon, is to say thank you for all the response to the first chapter of Resisting Temptation._

**Chapter 2: Interogation pt2  
>Eric POV<br>~*~**

Bill Compton came barreling through my office door, along with my child, Pam, hot on his heels. But what surprised me was the groan, from the women behind me, as Bill yelled out 'SOOKAH' I believe she said her name is Sookie not Sookah, perhaps that is why she groaned.

'Compton.' I growled, once Pam had shut the door.

'Don't tell him.' Compton ordered Sookie. I ignored the raised eyebrows my child was giving me as I stood protectively in front of Sookie. I could feel she was burning with curiosity and interest, a little amusement too.

'Wasn't planning on it.' Sookie stated clearly with an irritated tone from behind me coming to stand next to me. I straightened up somewhat but still remained stiff and ready to pounce.

'Sookie. This is the reason I didn't want to bring you here tonight because he'll just use you for your gift, yet you disobeyed my orders not to come here.' Bad move Compton, bad move. I thought as I could almost feel the anger and tension that rolled off of Sookie. Curiousity and surprise hit me as Bill said 'gift'!

'Now you just listen, William Compton.' She hissed stepping forwards, though in a moment of pure instinct and impulse I grabbed hold of her wrist, I almost went for her hand and felt the same electric sparks and warm sensation as before. Pam's second eyebrow went up and I immediately closed off the child-maker bond I share with her, earning a glare from Pam which I chose to ignore. Sookie didn't seem to notice the hold I had on her or she just ignored me as she started a full on rant directed at Bill saying stuff like she's in control of her own life and he doesn't own her, she's her own woman and always has been, they weren't together so he has no rights either plus she scolded him for saying gift and what gift? She also went on to say things like she obeys nobody except for her Gran when she was alive. _Interesting, _I thought.

I watched as the younger vampire stood there, stunned into silence at her rant. He clearly wasn't expecting it or the slap that followed it, causing Sookie to hiss after she'd slapped his hard skin. Bill actually fell back due to the shock of her unexpected outburst and attack on him. Pam elegantly side-stepped him before he narrowly missed her.

'Well, aren't you full of surprises.' Pam smirked as she eyed Sookie in a way I didn't like and I shot her a warning look.

Sookie responded with an. 'Ow.' in a shocked voice and inspected her hand that was red underneath from hitting Bill.

'Compton.' I said, stepping in after letting the scene unfold before me, taking a step forwards, I let my hand trail down to lace my fingers with her own. I felt her stiffen but she didn't pull away which was a good sign.

'You are already in enough trouble with me and it is clear you have offended Miss. Stackhouse and ignored bar-rules.' I paused.

'Now tell me what the fuck is going on?' I paused. 'And what gift do you speak of regarding Ms. Stackhouse?' I demanded Bill.

'I don't have to answer to you, Northman.' Bill spat as he stood up. I moved Sookie to stand by Pam and got right into Bill's face, so I was towering over him, pinning him to the floor of my office, leaning on one knee, I hiss in a low dangerous tone.

'You listen, and you listen well. I am your Sheriff. You have ignored protocol and moved into my area without registering with me and stating your reasons for wishing to settle in my area and then you come barging into my office uninvited causing more trouble.' I paused watching as realisation sank into his face. 'Now you will tell me what I want to know or there will be punishment and don't tell me I can't punish you, William.' I warned.

'I do not have to answer to you as I answer to higher authorities.' The silly idiot spat. I raised my eyebrows at this, and shared a brief look with Pam, before turning my attention back to Bill.

'Who?' I asked though I had a feeling I knew who.

Bill stupidly glared at me, clearly thinking he's in the better position here.'You know who.'

I raised both my eyebrows. The queen wouldn't go against her own rules and guidelines she set out. _Surely_?

'The boss lady wouldn't go against her own rules and guidelines Bill. Why else would she have set them for us to follow? You've not only broken area protocol but you've broken her rules as well, to top it off you're royally pissing me off.' I paused deliberately, enjoying watching him squirm underneath my hold, before I continued with a cold tone.

'And a man from her head office doesn't just suddenly decided to move out of it. What is the real reason you are here, Compton? My patience is wearing thin.' I finished off, smirking at the obvious discomfort he's in.

'As I said before, I do not have-' I was surprised when Sookie interrupted his pathetic excuse.

'Oh, for fudgin' sake, Bill. Just tell them already. I know vampires possibly can't get headaches but I sure am. Just spit out whatever Mr. Northman wants you to tell him so I can go home and I rescind your invitation to enter my home, after tonight. I want nothing to do with you.'

I felt surprised at her outburst and here he thought they were acquainted and I didn't miss the pain that flashed through his eyes.

'You heard the lady, Bill.' I said, smirking. Half surprised Pamela has remained silent throughout most of this unexpected exchange and there I was thinking it was going to be another boring night, enthralling the vermin and choosing a meal, and then Sookie walks through mys doors. I squeezed Bill's throat just a little tighter, making the younger vampire squirm under his grip.

'Fine.' Bill choked out, I released my grip but didn't let go. I wasn't stupid, far from it.

'Go on.' I said.

'She sent me here to see if the rumours are true and that there is a telepath within your area.' This piece of news I wasn't expecting.

'An old relative of mine passed away, leaving me being the only remaining relative to claim my ancestors' home, in Bon Temps. She chose me for the task and told me to lie low and avoid you as much as possible, because she didn't want you getting wind of this.' He finished, glaring at me slightly whilst nodding in Sookie's direction. I glanced briefly at the woman in question, who now supported a cold look. I couldn't blame her.

'And who is this telepath of whom you speak, Compton?' Bill's glance in the girl's direction and I struggled to keep the surprise I felt off of my face. Though I didn't acknowledge Sookie, my eyes continued to bore into Bill's wondering what else he's going to reluctantly might I add give me tonight.

'I'm waiting. As I said before Bill, my patience with you tonight is wearing thin. Who is it?' I asked, tightening my hold again around the other vampire's throat.

'Sookah Stackhouse.' He managed to choke out.

'Why is the boss lady interested in her?' I asked.

'That is none of your business, Northman.' He choked out again, as my hold around his throat tightened even more.

'Why is the boss lady interested in Ms. Stackhouse and how did you come across her?' When Bill didn't answer, I was surprised when Sookie did.

'I saved him from drainers and he saved me from near death, when said drainers attacked me for stopping them from getting any vampire blood.' I raised both my eyebrows and turned to face Sookie fully.

'How did he save you from near death?' I asked. Though I think I have a good idea and that just made my blood boil with anger.

'After being beaten to - as I said near death, Bill suddenly showed up and took me into the woods, near a lake where he gave me his blood and healed me.' She said then added, 'By the way it's Sookie not Sookah.'

I knew she was telling the truth, but something stank, and I didn't like it. I turned my attention back to Bill.

'How did you get yourself caught up with drainers, Bill? After one hundred years or so, I would think a baby vamp would know better.' Said Vampire shot me a dark look at the use of 'baby Vamp' directed at him. Well, he was compared to my one thousand years.

When Bill remained silent, I sighed and retightened my hold on the younger vampire saying. 'I really would think you would learn by now. Either you tell me or I'll send you back to the boss lady in... ah not so good a shape with a message from me explaining why you're in this state and your failure to do her bidding.' I counted to three in my head before releasing my death grip slightly.

'Are you ready, Bill?' I asked. Bill glared at me, before obviously, reluctantly forced into explaining his doings.

'I allowed the Rats to drain me to lure Sookah into finding me, after observing her, knowing she would follow, once she realized I was gone. She told me not to, the first night I met her, at Merlotte's Bar and Grill. Then a few nights after, I returned where Sookah asked me to meet her after work. The plan was set into motion and all I had to do was to get the drainers back and gave them a tip off when Sookah would finish work.'

'You filthy a-hole.' Sookie hissed angrily, stepping forwards and kicking Bill in the side with her shoes.

'Nice shoes.' Pam commented. I rolled my eyes, typical of Pam to comment on shoes, ignoring Bill's groan as Sookie's shoe met his side.

'Thanks.' Sookie said to Pam. I shook my head at their exchange.

'Bill. What where you supposed to do once you gained the information you needed?' I asked him.

'To gain Sooka-'

Sookie cut him off. 'Sookie.' She said sounding annoyed.

'To gain Sookie's trust and lure her to her, where she has her cousin who is her current lover.'

'Hadley?' Sookie said, shocked at this new revelation.

'So it was true?' Bill said.

'That depends on what my cousin has said.' She responded smartly.

'Back to the topic.' I said, gaining everyone's attention.

'Bill.' I said in a serious tone, indicating the younger vampire should continue.

'She told her all about your mind-reading ability and how you were always different from everyone else. How people feared you and how you never dated and only had few friends, Tara, the gay man that dresses as a woman, your brother and Gran. She told her how your parents died in a flash flood when you were seven and your brother ten.' He continued saying.

'Who else knows about this?' Sookie said, her tone cold, angry, betrayed and hurt.

'Only her, myself and Hadley, her child, as far as I'm aware. Now, Northman and his child.'

I got the impression that the only reason Bill's being so open now is because he realized how much shit he's really in.

'Compton. I want you out of my area by tomorrow midnight and I want you to come straight to Fangtasia two hours after you wake which should give you enough time to pack, you may feed here when you arrive but nowhere else. When you arrive, I'll be delivering a message to the boss lady for you to give her. You've been sloppy in your task at containing Ms. Stackhouse and you've not only broken my rules but you've endangered the life of Ms. Stackhouse's too, by shouting about her '_gift_' to the world when she clearly didn't want everyone to know and caused her bodily harm even if you did fix it, the way you went about it is vile and cruel. To put your own self in danger like that was also foolish.' I said, my own tone cold-hard and full of warning.

I also added in. 'And you are not to associate yourself with Ms. Stackhouse between now and midnight tomorrow, or any time in the foreseeable future without my permission to do so. Now get out of my bar and don't let me see you or hear of any problems till you come and get the message for the boss lady tomorrow.' I stood up and Bill moved faster than a human can blink.

'Pam, go check if Compton's off of my property.' I ordered, looking directly into her eyes, and when it looked like she was about to complain, I shot her a warning gaze daring her to go against my wishes.

'Fine.' She said as she started to clearly feel a little pain from trying to ignore my order and was out of his door without a second to lose.

I didn't look directly in Sookie's direction till I sat behind my desk and had my feet up in my earlier position before things got messy. Folding my hands in my lap, I looked up at her through my eyelashes, and nodded to the couch. I noticed her reluctantly make her way over and perched on the edge of my leather couch. Keeping an eye on each other, they lapsed into comfortable silence, though I noticed her shoulders tensed and her back was stiff. I couldn't blame her and I wouldn't blame her if she never trusted vampires again, though I found myself hoping she'd one day trust and yield to me, another line of thoughts that surprised me for the millionth time in a short space of time in one evening. I haven't been this surprised in over nine hundred years.

Moving at vampire speed, I sat behind her on the couch, earning myself a surprised gasp from the woman in question, at my sudden movement. I grabbed hold of her hips to keep her in place as I went to my earlier task of scenting her neck. She smelt sweeter than most humans, she can avoid glamour and apparently read minds?

'What are you doing?' She asked me, in an almost whispered tone.

'Figuring out what you are.'

'I'm a waitress.' She said.

'Yes, you said that earlier, but you're something more. I can feel it, I can smell it and Bill's descriptions and revelations prove it... but what are you?' I said more to myself than her. Being this close to Sookie intensified something inside me, that started bubbling when I first laid eyes on her. It felt similar to how I felt when I met Pam and knew she would be my child but with Sookie, it was something more, something much deeper than just a maker-child bond, but what? What was it that attracted me so much to her? When I first laid eyes on her, I found myself unable to look away as if there was some unseen force holding me there and now, said force was much stronger and thicker in the air around us.

I let my hands start to move freely and they started making their trip northwards as she turned her head towards me, causing mys nose to collide with the soft skin of her cheek. I looked up to meet her wary gaze; I knew and could smell her innocence and that turned me on even more.

'What do you feel, Sookie?' I asked her, testing her name out on my lips for the first time out loud.

'What do you mean?' She asked me, her voice wary yet curious at the same time.

'When I do this...' I trailed off as I moved my hands reluctantly from below her breast to her arms where I trailed down them to her hands, which I wove my fingers through hers.

'A warm sensation and like thousands of little needles are attaching themselves to your hands.' She whispered.

'And now?' I asked as I pressed my lips against her ear as I folded our locked arms and hands together so they rested against her stomach. I could also smell her arousal as I took her ear lobe into my mouth, surprised she was letting me do this much considering this evening's events. My tongue darted out to lick around the shell of her ear, knowing some women liked that, and judging by her response and the delicious moan that escaped her, she got turned on too, like the others I used this trick on before, but with Sookie it felt different.

'Safe.' She whispered, shock and surprise lacing each word she spoke.

Just as I was about to respond, Pam came barging through my door, breaking the spell of our moment or whatever this was, happening between us.

**_- Ooo. What do you all think is happening between them?_**

**Oh and if you all would like a sneak peek of the next chapter, please kindly hit the little 'R' button bellow :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Hi all. Please can those of you whom had disabled PM's can you undisable them please so I can send you a preview of the next chapter and answer your questions please? Thank you for all your alerts and favourites and a million and more thank yous to all those whom reviewed chapter 1 & 2:_

Lizaannek; Erin1705; Charhamblin; Alexis0392; My Universe; Sheetse; Girlie0425; Susanj51; Racecz5; Patracco; Footychick; AudraLeony; MochiKat; Gabbyannie; Nordiclover; JbNorthman; tltharp11; Howell62; MissShortAndSweet; Crystal Moon Magic; GH2101; Artzannie25; Tynee23; Bruja6110 -  
>Thank you, all of you :) I hope you enjoyed the little preview :) I messaged you all with :D<br>Also lots of thank yous to my beta **Northwoman** for beta'ing this story!

**Chapter 3**  
><strong>~*~<strong>

It had been five days since the incident at Fangtasia and five days since Eric drove her home and took possession of her mouth in an unforgettable kiss. She tried to resist her mind screaming at her to stop but her body seemed to grow a mind of its own. She's also had five days of receiving gifts from Mr. Northman, all of which she sent back, of course.

She'd also had from the first night she met him, to last night, these crazy dreams that had her waking up at odd hours, sweating buckets and waking up suddenly, because they felt so real. She'd been edgy and wary all week since that night and she couldn't stop thinking about Eric Northman.

Sookie doesn't blame his day man 'Bobby' for not liking her and she could tell he has to try real hard to keep his tongue in check before he opens his mouth when she tells him to return the gifts. Today is the sixth night since she last saw Mr. Northman and the only thing she kept from his lavish gifts were the flowers his day man appeared with this afternoon before she left for Merlotte's.

She couldn't find it with in her heart to turn away this gorgeous combination of flowers that came in a pretty vase, which she was pretty sure was gold and silver floral patterned. Plus they lit up her kitchen and it took her a long five minutes to pluck up the courage to read the note attached to one of the roses with a little pretty butterfly clip thing. Taking a gulp of coffee for courage, Sookie opened up the note and read an elegant script.

_My Lover,_(She felt herself blush at his choice of words)

_I hope I have not offended you with sending these gifts to you. If you haven't sent back these flowers, then I believe you are reading my note._

_From the moment I saw you and our exchange on the first night we met, I've been unable to stop thinking about you. Unable to look at another woman, the same way since my eyes found you. Believe it or not, my love, my words are true and pure and straight from my own dead heart that feels like it comes alive whenever I think of you._

_I will be stopping by Merlotte's as I can no longer go another night without at least capturing a glimpse of your beautiful figure and hope you'll accompany me back to Fangtasia for the night.__I will arrive shortly after dark._

_Till then, Your's, Eric Northman_.

The note replayed in her mind over and over again. She'd barely spoken a word to any one throughout her afternoon shift until her best friend, Tara, couldn't take any more of her 'weird' behavior as some of her work colleagues and friends have called her recent mood. She hasn't even smiled her 'crazy' smile this week.

Tara thumped down the towel she had over her shoulder on the bar causing her to jump as she was staring or not really staring at anything at all at the beer pump.

'For fuck sake, Sook, snap outta whatever trance you're in girl because your gettin' some of us real worried with your withdrawn behavior.' Tara snapped. 'Now tell me what the fuck is goin on with you, Sook? Maybe we can help.'

Sookie slammed the pint down on the top of the bar causing people to jump and those who had already taken interest in their exchange to raise eyebrows. She grabbed Tara's hand and dragged her out back. Sookie glanced at the clock on the way out and saw it was two hours before dark really settled in.

'Tara. Nothing is wrong with me, and it's not got anything to do with the disappearance of that creepy, a-whole Bill Compton, which is what all of you are thinking. I couldn't give a rat's ass about him after what I learned six days ago after a trip to the vampire bar in Shreveport where I met a man that's taken over my sleep, been sending me expensive gifts for the past five days, all of which I've returned, bar the flowers he sent me today. They were too beautiful and innocent looking to not accept them, though I'll be sending the silver and gold vase back to him and the butterfly flower note clip.'

Tara stood there for a few minutes, staring at her with her jaw dropped.

'Well shit. Someone's got it bad for you, girl. And you didn't tell me you were going to some vamp bar. By yourself, Sookie? What were you thinking?'

Sookie sighed and looked up at the sky before closing her eyes.

'I wasn't. Jason begged me to believe him and in a moment of desperation he let me inside his head fully. Tara, he didn't do any of it. I know Jason may be many things but a murder isn't one of them. The fact he let me in and didn't shut me out or shun my disability like most people normally do, meant everything to me, in that one moment I couldn't just sit back and do nothing and from what he showed me both Maudette and Dawn had fang marks and Maudette had even taped her time with the vampire which is something I wish to forget I witnessed and to top it off I haven't been sleeping very well lately because ever since I went to Fangtasia and met a certain vampire. One vampire, who said vampire keeps sending me the gifts, keeps over taking my dreams and said vampire will be coming here tonight, apparently shortly after dark, so he said in a note attached to one of the roses.' Sookie said all at once, taking a deep breath at the end.

'Jesus, Sook. Sorry I snapped earlier, but I worry about you and ever since vampire Bill came into town you've been acting a little differently.' Tara admited.

One of the many thing she has always liked about Tara was she was pretty much honest ninety-nine percent of the time. What you hear is what she's pretty much thinking. Sookie turned to face her child-hood friend.

'How so?' She asked. Tara met her gaze.

'You've been really quiet and hardly noticed anyone this week and not smiled once. You've just come in and gone straight into the routine of a waitress without barely batting an eye lid. I can understand to an extent now, why you've been like this, you've had a lot on your plate and mind.' Sookie watched as Tara paused.

'What happened at the vampire bar, Sookie?' Tara asked her. Sookie glanced around before filling Tara in on everything she heard regarding Bill's revelation.

'Holy fucking shit, Sook. That asshole is lucky he ain't in this neck of the woods any more or else I sure as fuckin' hell would burn the piece of shit. No wonder youv'e not been yourself lately... and Hadley are you sure he's got the same Hadley we are familiar with?'

'Pretty sure and there's only one Hadley that knows about my disability, Tara.' She said bitterly.

'Hey, Sook. Tara?' Sam suddenly said, causing them both to jump in surprise at the sudden interruption.

'Yeah?' They both said at the same time.

'If you're feeling better and up to it Cher, the bar's getting pretty busy now, and could do with both of you back at your stations.' He said.

'Shit. Sorry Sam. I just needed a breather and Tara kinda broke the string that was holding the camel's back together. But we're all good now.' She explained as both of them headed back into the bar with Sam. Sookie immediately got back into the swing of things apologizing to her customers for leaving.

She was soon moving around freely, keeping her shields up and focusing on orders and refilling glasses. She hadn't realized how dark it had become outside until she gained a new customer, one who'd been the very center of her change of mood-swings this week and the one man that had taken over her dreams but she treated him like she would any other customer, ignoring the stares they were receiving and asked him what he'd like.

'You.' Was all he said, she simply raised an eyebrow and waited for him to place an order as she tapped the pen to her little pad. He sighed, clearly realizing he wasn't going to win this one.

'Surprise me.' He said. Sookie turned around and made her way back to the bar where Tara started at her for a second time that evening with her jaw dropped.

'Is that him?' She whispered, once the bar started buzzing with noise again. Sookie only nodded as she pulled out a random True Blood from the fridge and heated it up in the microwave.

'I hate to admit it, Sook but that's one damn hot vampire.' She said.

'Tara, Sookie. I've already caught you girls chatting once, I won't let you both off a third time.' Sam warned.

'Sorry Sam.' They both said. He nodded and went into the kitchen area where Tara's cousin, Lafayette, worked who was also one of her best friends.

Just in the nick of time the timer to the microwave pinged and Sookie took it out and made her way over to Mr. Northman and put it down neatly in front of him. She was about to walk away when he grabbed hold of her hand, feeling that electric feeling and warmth flood through her as he pulled her back to him, so she practically fell on his lap. Which she was pretty sure was the case.

'Mr. Northman...' Sookie exclaimed, surprised. She tried to get up but he had a vise grip around her waist which his arm had sneakily snuck around, without her realizing it. She suddenly felt his lips at her ear as he whispered.

'Call me, Eric. I want to hear my name on your lips! Mr. Northman is too formal.' He whispered; she squirmed on his lap.

'Eric...' She tried his name out, saying it out loud for the first time.

'You've no idea how much I've longed to hear my name on your lips, since you last visited my bar.' He whispered, in a low and husky tone.

'Eric.' She said. 'I really have to get back to work; my customers are becoming impatient and want me to take their orders.'

'And you'd know this on account of your gift that Bill Compton spoke of?' He asked her.

'Maybe.' She whispered.

'SOOKIE!' Sam's voice yelled in her direction.

'Shit.' She mumbled, trying to straighten up and remove herself from Eric's lap.

'Stay.' Eric ordered softly but firmly, as he took a swig of his True Blood, at the same time keeping a vice grip around her waist.

**Sam Merlotte POV.****~*~**

Scanning the bar I noticed I couldn't see Sookie moving around, and then I spotted her, and my heart literally crumbled into a million pieces again, as I saw her with yet another vampire. Will I ever stand a chance with this woman? Just as things looked hopeful the first vampire, Vampire Bill walked into the bar. With him out of the picture, I had high hopes, only to see her with the one vampire I'd hoped never to find in my bar, Sheriff of Area 5, Eric Northman, the famous, very well-known and the only one still alive, a Viking Vampire.

'SOOKIE.' I yelled over the buzz of voices. I saw her back tense and watched as Northmans' lips went to her ear. I couldn't hear what he was saying, even with my good hearing which was almost as good as a vampire's but Sookie seemed to relax and I hated the fact that as he was speaking to her he was looking directly at my approaching figure.

'Merlotte.' Eric acknowledged me, surprised he remembered my name from the very few and distant passings we've had over the years.

'Northman. I see you've stolen my waitress.' I commented, as Sookie swiveled around on_his_lap to face me.

'Yes, and I don't feel like letting her go any time soon.'

I raised my eyebrow, refusing to back down to him, he may be the Sheriff for vampires but he sure as hell isn't my boss, I am my own boss.

'Really? Well I'm gonna have to take her back because she's got customers waiting to be served.'

'Hello,_SHE_is here, you know?' Sookie beat Northman.

'This is my bar, Northman. I won't have you messing around with_my_staff. Go back to your own dungeon and leave Bon Temps alone.' I hissed.

I watched as he raised an infuriating eyebrow and rested his chin on Sookie's shoulder, who was regarding me with a look I couldn't quite give a name.

'You will watch your tone with me. You may not belong to any pack, but you are still in my area of Louisiana. I can go where ever I please, and Sookie mentioned you've had vampires passing through that hadn't registered with me so I decided to come and investigate and take Sookie back with me to Fangtasia for the night. We've got some unfinished...' He paused and smirked at me - a smirk I didn't like one bit. '_buisness_to discuss.'

'You can't just up and leave with my bar staff, Northman. You may be Sheriff but that doesn't mean you own everyone.' I growled.

'Sookie?' I asked, looking to her for the first time in a long time since joining them. She looked up at me apologetically.

'Sorry, Sam. I hate to admit it but he's right, and it's not my idea, but his. I can wait till the end of my sh-'

Northman interupted her. 'That won't be necessary. Pam's on her way with one of my bar staff; they can cover the rest of your shift. We've left our discussion too long, Lover.'

Sam couldn't control the way his eyebrows shot up at lover or the way Sookie squirmed with unease in his lap.

'You ca-'

He cut me off. 'I can and I will, Merlotte. Do not try my patience; it's been one of those weeks, starting with your first vampire resident.'

'Compton?' I exclaimed with surprise.

'Eric...' Sookie hissed, Sam was surprised when the old vampire didn't glare at her or anything or reprimand her for how she spoke to him.

'Ah, my-child's arrived with Sookie's replacement to cover her shift for the night.' Northman smirked over Sookie's shoulder at him, his arms still tight around her waist in an almost possessive, protective way and I didn't like it, not one bit.

When I saw what walked through the door, I almost groaned.

- **Poor Sam :(  
>I don't think he's ever going to get a chance with Sookie.<br>****Who do you think Eric's brought from his club that would make Sam groan?**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay - Sue me. I updated 6 day's early. Because I couldn't controll the little devil on my right shoulder that kept on saying 'post, post, post' lol.  
>So you all have him to thank for an extra early update. I'll be posting Chapter 5 that's beta'd and ready to be posted on Sunday still though.<p>

**Chapter 4.**  
><strong>~*~<strong>

When the blonde women, Pam from the other night, Eric's 'child' walked in with my replacement for the rest of the evening, then everyone's minds went buzzing, and the volume rose in the room. Sookie felt like her head was going to explode in that one moment and if she wasn't sitting on Eric's lap, with his firm hold around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder, she would have collapsed if she was standing.

As it was, Sookie leaned forward, to place her head in her hands and moaned because she couldn't focus enough to put her shields up and every thought was crashing in on her, with all the buzz about why Pam was here, or thinking nasty thoughts about the new waitress for one night. She felt Eric lean over her and she thought he said something but with all the thoughts rushing through her head she couldn't be sure. Suddenly Tara was kneeling before her and took hold of her hands. Sookie met her gaze and focused on Tara.

'Sookie, Sookie?' She said. 'Sookie, can you hear me?' It was distant, but she could just about make out what Tara said and nodded.

'Remember you couldn't hear Vampire Bill?' She nodded. 'Focus on the vamps in the room, Sook, block everyone else out and focus on their silent minds.'

Sookie closed her eyes and relaxed into Eric's hold.

'Take her to my office.' She thought she heard Sam say. Though it sounded distant and all she could feel from his emotions was jealousy and hate whether it was directed at her or Eric she wasn't too sure. Sam had a weird mind; he was the only human she'd come across that she'd found hard to read. She mostly gets emotions and random images from him, more than words and that's the last thing she remembered before she passed out.

When the vampire walked into the bar that wasn't Vampire Bill, Tara knew people would notice this man and she immediately knew this was the vampire that Sookie told her about outside earlier. This man screamed power and attention whether he wanted it or not, without even trying as he walked into Merlotte's as if he owned the place.

Tara glanced in Sookie's direction and noticed she hadn't noticed his arrival, much like Vampire Bill when he first arrived on the scene and was surprised Sookie hadn't noticed this man's arrival because she'd noticed Bill's arrival. She called him Mr. Northman, man because boy, he's all man all right where as Bill was a mouse compared to this dude and Tara's glad creepy Bill's off the scene.

Sookie watched as he walked into her area and sat down, his eye on her the whole time. It was only after a little while did Sookie go over to him. Tara wondered if her friend chose to ignore him deliberately and was putting up a very good act or she genuinely didn't realize he'd arrived.

Tara watched as Sookie ordered his drink and they spoke for a bit when she came back. They got into trouble with Sam again, for the second time that night and she picked up another glass to clean as she lounged on the bar stool with her feet up on the bar, that's become her almost usual position, even though Merlotte's is busy tonight, more crowded than normal and she hoped her friend was okay.

She may not like Sookie's ability to read minds but she accepts it and is grateful Sookie does her best to keep out of her and other people's heads. Like she said to Sam when Bill first walked into the bar, when he was complaining about Sookie's lack of attention towards him in a certain way, just then their first residential vampire walked into the bar and she knew Sam didn't stand a chance when she spied Bill for the first time and the look on her friend's face. She knew she couldn't read his mind and told Sam so, bluntly might she add.

But coming back to the present, she watched as Sookie went to deliver this new vampire, her friend knows, his True Blood and watched their exchange. She'd also noticed how he hadn't taken his eyes off Sookie when she walked away from him after taking his order.

Surprise rushed through her when the vampire took hold of Sookie around the waist when she went to leave and was surprised at how similar they looked, so close together, with almost the same matching hair colour and blue eyes. The hold he had around her waist was almost possessive, mixed with protectiveness, as she looked upon their display of... what could she call it? Affection, perhaps? She also noticed how relaxed Sookie looked around him, and was also surprised when she didn't seem to protest much, and almost gave into him, though she did see her friend squirm to start with but the vampire started saying something to her and she relaxed a little further into his hold. When she heard Sam shout at Sookie she knew trouble was about to stir, when she saw not only her friend tense but the vampire stiffen too.

_Shit_. she thought.

A wave of a hand brought her out of her trance and she came face to face with Andy Belfleur and Bud Dearborn.

'What?' She asked moodily, having been distracted, she was worried about Sookie and the outcome of the three's exchange.

'Usual, Tara.' Andy said gruffly.

'What's the magic word?' She hissed at him.

'Please, Tara can we just have two pints, please? It's been a long day.' Bud said.

'Why? Because you've still not freed Jason Stackhouse yet? Because he can't answer any of the questions you keep firing at him?' She challenged, then added for extra effect. 'Maybe because he's innocent?' She turned her back on them and poured them their pints.

'Shit.' She heard Andy say. She turned around to see him seeing Sookie, Sam and the vampire's exchange.

'I sure hope'd Sookie'd moved on from vamps.' Bud said, 'she was a good girl.'

'And what the hell is that supposed to mean?' Tara snapped, pulling their attention away from her friend, noticing half the bar had become interested in the three's exchange, Sam's, the vampire and now Sookie, who'd swiveled around in his lap to face Sam, still with the vampire's arms wrapped tightly around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder, with Sookie completely locked in his embrace.

After serving the boys from the road crew, who looked rather glum without their crew member,_Jason Stackhouse, _and at the same time keeping a wary eye on her best friend and her odd little looking group, the door to Merlotte's suddenly banged open, causing everyone's heads to turn in the entrance direction except for the three who looked ready to tear, or rather, the vampire and Sam, who looked ready to tear each other's throats out.

The crew's arrival took some attention away from Sookie, the vampire and Sam as a lot of the women in here had a crush on at least one of the men on the road crew minus her cousin, Lafayette, who also worked in the kitchens here at Merlotte's, but he was on a completely differen't planet to the rest of them, and preferred men mostly to women. She couldn't remember the last time he had a girlfriend, or a steady relationship.

Once things had settled down, and Arlene and the new girl, that was failing miserably to keep up her area, there was a loud bang as the doors to Merlotte's was slammed open and in walked, low and behold another vampire, with a shorter women next to her, who was wearing jeans and a black top that read 'Fangtasia' in fancy red font, and black flats. The woman vampire, next to her, wore a long tight black leather dress and red pumps, and looked bored, though, with her over the top entrance she caused a lot of attention and the buzz went around the room again, ten times more than it did with the blonde male vampire.

Tara glanced in Sam, Sookie's and the male vampire's direction and saw the look on Sookie's face. She knew her friend was starting to struggle under the pressure, having witnessed a few of Sookie's lose-control moments of her mind-reading ability, and told Arlene to man the bar without giving her time to argue, she rushed over to Sookie, ignoring the two men, who were sizing each other up, and kneeled down in front of Sookie, just as she placed her head in her hands.

'You fucking idiots', she hissed. ' haven't either of you noticed Sook struggling or were you two too busy being all male and whatever it is the hell you were doing?'

Not giving a damn whether the vampire liked her intruding or not, or if he found her offensive. Tara grabbed hold of Sookie's hands and looked into her friend's eyes that were filled with pain. The bar was still a-buzz and oblivious to them.

Tara tried reaching out to Sookie, reminding her of the vampires present and to focus on their blank minds, like when she said part of her attraction to Bill was because she couldn't read his mind and it seemed to work, because in the next few minutes Sookie relaxed and melted into the vampire holding her. The vampire was obviously alarmed by this new development and clearly didn't like it when Sam finally spoke and acknowledged the situation by telling him to take Sookie into his office.

The vampire moved with speed and Tara felt surprised he knew where Sam's office was. She and Sam followed hot on his heels, along with the woman vampire and her companion. Tara didn't acknowledge anyone; she was too filled with worry for her best friend, who's basically the sister she never had.

**Pam's POV.****~*~**

Upon entering the dog's pound with Ginger, whom I had to glamour out of Fangtasia, after she refused to leave the bar in the hands of minors, I wasn't prepared for the reaction I'd receive upon entering and seeing my maker's arms wrapped around the pretty blonde from the other night in an almost... what can I call it? Ah, yes. Lover's embrace and I could feel the possessive and protectiveness, and a hint of love for the blonde in his arms through the bond as he and the shifter battled for whatever it is men do when they both like a woman. This is why I stick to women these days, less hassle and drama and a relatively easy ride.

What surprised me was when another girl stepped in and pretty much scolded my master and the shifter in one go and was surprised - which doesn't easily happen when he didn't do anything about it, too wrapped up in the stand-off with the shifter. I watched as Sookie's head fell in her hands and her friend rushed over, after hearing the whole exchange, my eyebrow raised, I dragged Ginger over to the bar and smirked as I spotted a woman with ginger hair, finding it amusing that I have a Ginger next to me, yet this women in front of me has ginger hair - silly realization I know, but amusing to me.

'B'Positive, warm.' I announced, just to see what reaction I'd get. The woman looked terrified as I declared my order. I smirked, and raised an eyebrow and she scuttled off muttering some nonsense prayer of survival under her breath.

Just as she came back with it, with shaking hands as she hand over my drink, I paid and suddenly felt wariness and reluctance seep through my maker-bond with Eric and turned around in time to see him lift Sookie up in his arms and the odd looking group rush to where ever they were going and grabbed my blood and Ginger and rushed after them to see what was happening.

'What is going on?' Eric demanded once we were all in the office, he stood tall and proud and ready to pounce like the warrior he is, even with an unconscious woman in his arms, he looked lethal and no one to be messed with.

The woman who woke these men up responded sarcastically, as she turned to face my maker.

'Are you vampires stupid? I know what happened the other night at Fangtasia, Sookie told me all about it and after that piece of shit of a pathetic Vampire Bill Compton told you all Sook's life story. I would of thought you'd figured it out by now or wasn't there any mention of her telepathy? Just the word gift?'

Smirking with amusement, at her choice of wording and sarcastic tone, I think I like her. I hope her and Sookie stick around. Things could become very entertaining around town, with these two in tow.

'I'd watch your tone if I were you.' Eric said coldly, and I knew that look all too well - his pissed off look, and his tone laced with anger and warning.

'Eric, you can't be too hard on these young ones. They may not know whom you are!' I said to him, amusement clear in my tone. When he shot me a warning look, I took a sip of her drink and kept my mouth shut with great difficulty.

'Why should I care whom he is?' Spit-Fire snapped.

'Tara, go back to the bar.' Sam ordered. The girl, Tara, turned around and started in on him, getting right in his face.

'Oh hell, no. I ain't leavin' Sook with them. One vampire has already caused enough trouble. I'm staying, you go manage your bar. You no you're only here because you've got a thing for Sook that's never gonna happen cause, A) You're her boss and B) She can read your mind.' She hissed.

I could tell Eric was getting antsy and right on cue he bit in.

'I'm taking Sookie back to Fangtasia with me. She's clearly better off around us with silent minds at the moment. Ginger will be hear until Sookie has recovered from her mind-collapse.' He said in an no-arguing back voice that I knew all too well.

This got the two, currently having one of those staring contest thing's attentions, and immediately started protesting saying she'd be better here with friends and family and blah, blah, blah, blah. I watched as Eric's eyes flashed dangerously.

'SHUT UP!' He roared. I'm surprised the woman in his arms didn't wake up. She must have been hit hard, and when she wakes up, I must ask her where she got those gorgeous shoes she wore the first night we met her at Fangtsia.

'I'm bringing Sookie back with me, like I'd already planned, when she finished her shift, only things worked out better, with Ginger here being Sookie's replacement for the night, and the next few nights for her to recover. I am not taking no for an answer or interested in listening to your attempts to persuade me otherwise. Tara, you may come if you wish - I will send another one of my bar staff to cover so you aren't out of staff and try to use that as an argument, Merlotte. You know better than anyone my position so you should know better.' He said, his tone final. He turned to me, and said.

'Pam, Take Tara with you in your car and wait for me. I want a few words with Merlotte alone.'

'Fine.' I said, downing the rest of my True Blood before grabbing said girl by the wrist and marching out the door.

**Eric POV****~*~**

When I'd said my piece to Merlotte, glamoured Ginger into forgetting this exchange and given her firm instructions, along with Merlotte regarding Ginger, I made my way out of the dog's pound at vampire speed to Pam's car.

I had flown here, seeing as it was quicker and would have suffered the journey back to Shreveport in Sookie's tiny car I saw in my parking lot with reluctance but it would be worth the trip once we got to what I had planned for us tonight but unpredictable circumstances lead to a change of plans.

When her friend blurted out 'Telepathy' I knew immediately that was the gift Compton was on about and my mind has been working at full speed, trying to name a creature to telepathy to which she could be linked.

I've met many different kinds over my thousands of years roaming these lands and surprisingly I've come up short. My brilliant vampire memory has actually failed to come up with an answer, all though I have a few in mind, nothing concrete but with a bit of digging and a few calls... I could have my answer by dawn.

I need to know what I'm letting myself in for. I meant what I said to Sookie in the notes she read, and I know she accepted the flowers, as my day man said in the e-mail she'd finally accepted one of my gifts to her. She'd surprised me many more times over this week by sending the gifts back to me, with unopened notes and when Pam suggested flowers, which is what her latest thing Dear Abby suggested women like, I thought it was worth a try and I hate to admit it but Pam's book or whatever Dear Abby is was right.

When I got to Pam's car, she'd already had the back door open for me and Sookie, so I slid in, refusing to let go of the women who'd taken over my mind, these past - now - six nights and told Pam to drive once the door was shut.

'What are you?' Sookie's friend, Tara, spoke, breaking the tense atmosphere.

'Darling, I thought that was obvious.' Pam said sarcastically before I could get a word in.

'Or do you mean, what I do?' I countered.

'Whatever, yeah.' She said.

'I have a very high position in vampire society and am well respected. I am also in charge of this top half of Louisiana.'

'What, like a King? And what are your intentions with my best friend?' She said, turning around to look at Sookie in my arms, who was still surprisingly out cold and I assume in a deep sleep.

'He could be.' Pam grumbled.

'Pamela.' I warned. I didn't like using my maker control on her, but she was pushing it.

'Shut the fuck up?' Tara said, with clear shock in her voice.'You have monarchs?'

I growled at Pam, for complicating things further. It wasn't something I wished to get into discussion with now.

'Stop asking questions and shut up. My main concern is Sookie, she's all I have time for now. You are here simply because I saw how much you genuinely care for her wellbeing. And if you know what's good for you, you'll keep your trap shut about what you've learned in this car.'

Tara glared at me, but I held her gaze. She huffed and turned around somewhat reluctantly and the rest of the journey to Fangtasia was in silence and I only had eyes for one woman in this car and said woman was in my arms. Over the week, I'd taken the time to think about the feelings I felt for her when she first entered my bar and after that when they never dulled or ended, in fact it hurt a little when she was away from me.

This pull where my undead heart once beat didn't go away until I stepped foot in Merlotte's Bar and Grill where she worked and that further proved my line of thought's process in the direction they were heading.

I'd waited a thousand years to find this woman.

-**Lot's of stuff happening in this chapter, what do you all think of this latest string of events?**

**Do you think Sookie will be able to resist our Viking when she wakes up?**

_**To all my 96 alerters! Would love to hear from you all :D**_


End file.
